The invention relates generally to relief valves, and, more particularly, to cartridge relief valves that have a built-in reverse flow check valve structure.
Relief valves are generally used to limit the maximum pressure in fluid systems. There are a variety of relief valves available on the market today. However, valve manufacturers are constantly seeking ways to improve the performance of such valves and to lower the amount of money and time it takes to manufacture them.